Trust Me, Pinion
by Grace Raven
Summary: Pinion was smart but the one thing he could never understand was Senri. He also had trouble trusting Senri with his sister Rose. Plus Anima. SenrixRose.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own +Anima or the song _Trust Me _by The Fray.

**Pinion, Trust Me**

The now sixteen year old Pinion stared out of the hotel room's window, just watching the clouds roll by.

_Looking for something I've never seen_

_Alone and I'm in between_

_The place that I'm from and the place I am in_

_A city I never been_

He picked up a pencil and a piece of paper then started drawing the first thing that came into his mind. And that one thing was Senri.

_I found a friend or should I say a foe_

_Said just a few things you should know_

_We don't want you to see we come and we go_

_Here today, gone tomorrow_

Pinion wanted to throw his sketch away after he finished it. He hated Senri for what he was doing.

_We're only taking turns_

_Holding this world_

_It's how it's always been_

_When you're older you will understand_

Senri had promised to marry Pinion's older sister, Rose. He still remembered how Rose and Senri left for a small date one day and Rose returned with a hand made bracelet that was a sign that she and Senri were engaged. The Kim-un-kur never bought a ring when they are going to ask a woman to marry them; they instead made a bracelet with one or several symbols that represent both the man and woman. Rose's was made of twigs and had sewed in rose petals that were connected to some blue beads.

_If I say who I know it just goes to show_

_You need me less than I need you_

_Take it from me we don't give sympathy_

_You can trust me, trust nobody_

He had promised to marry her, yet all he had done was travel with his friends and sometimes forget Rose was his fiancée. At least, it seemed that way with how whenever they met up, Senri and Rose would just go out for a small date but not stop there to get married. In Pinion's eyes, if anyone was engaged to his sister, they should stick around and not continue traveling with others.

_But I said you and me we don't have honesty_

_The things we don't want to speak_

_I'll try to get out but I never will_

_Traffic is perfectly still_

Rose called for him to come out and he did as told. What he found was Senri and his friends standing in front of the apartment, waiting for them.

_We're only taking turns_

_Holding this world_

_It's how it's always been_

_When you're older you will understand_

They told the two to come with them and, after grabbing their backpacks, Rose and Pinion followed them to the Kim-un-kur mountain territory.

_And then again_

_Maybe you don't_

_And then again_

_Maybe you won't_

Almost as soon as they got there did the group announce that Senri and Rose's wedding was being held there. Even with Senri finally marrying Rose, Pinion still held no trust in him. What if Senri just left again after the honeymoon? What if Senri didn't show up for the wedding? Questions like these filled Pinion's head and that night, he pulled Senri away from the group to speak to him.

_(We're only taking turns)_

_We're only taking turns_

_Holding this world_

_It's how it's always been_

Eventually, Pinion was convinced of Senri's loyalty to Rose. He knew he could trust him now with the safety of his sister and gave the Kim-un-kur his blessings.

_When you're older_

_You will understand_

_When you're older you might understand_

_When you're older you might understand_

The wedding wasn't incredibly showy, but somewhat comely. The natural atmosphere and mountainous air made it just perfect. It wasn't a dream wedding of every little girl, but it could satisfy anyone.

The smile Rose wore was more happy and lovely than Pinion had ever seen. She was truly in love with Senri and Pinion could see in Senri's eye that he loved her the same way, if not more.

Pinion still remembered the smile on Rose's face and the look in Senri's eye even as he grew old and got married and had kids himself for it was because of these two things that Pinion never doubted Senri again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace Raven: Why is it that I can never end off a story well? (Sigh) Anyways, I had the idea to make this oneshot songfic while I was listening to some The Fray songs. I'm also trying to get some practice in writing SenrixRose fics. Also, because the Kim-un-kur's are so down to earth and stuff like that, I figured that a wedding wouldn't be really extravagant and there wouldn't be a ring and instead a bracelet they make. And I believe that if Senri and Rose ever got together, Pinion would have doubts about Senri because he's close to Rose. I dunno, really. Just review!


End file.
